Les Tribulations d'un Elfe de Maison FFDVELH
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Une fanfic dont vous êtes le héros! Entrez dans la peau d'un elfe en détresse...


**Les Tribulations d'un Elfe de Maison**

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages sont de JK Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec ce texte, sauf peut-être des reviews, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix...

Ceci est une mini fanfiction interactive, c'est-à-dire qu'elle reprend le système des "livres dont vous êtes le héros" _(ou ldvelh):_ l'histoire est divisée en sections, dont certaines vous offrent le choix entre différentes évolutions de l'histoire… Par conséquent, il y a plusieurs fins et plusieurs chemins pour les atteindre.

Il vous suffit de lire et de vous laisser guider par vos choix!

Par commodité, les sections sont dans un ordre linéaire, et non mélangé comme c'est généralement le cas dans les ldvelh. A vous donc de ne pas tricher en lisant les sections correspondantes avant de faire vos choix… Pour explorer toutes les possibilités, rien ne vous empêche de faire plusieurs lectures!

**Remerciements:** un grand merci à Weird_ ( weird. site. voila.fr /index .html)_ et sa Mordue_ ( morduedevampires .site .voila .fr /index .html) _qui m'ont énormément aidé à construire une structure correcte.

* * *

**§€ 1 €§**

Vous êtes un elfe désemparé et éploré: la maîtresse que vous chérissiez et que vous avez servi depuis votre plus jeune âge est décédée. Elle vous a toujours bien traité et vous êtes parfaitement conscient d'avoir eu beaucoup de chance d'être au service d'une noble sorcière aussi juste.

Comme elle l'a souvent répété devant vous, elle a légué tous ses biens à la Fondation Sainte Mangouste, mais elle n'a pris aucune disposition pour vous assurer une place par la suite...

C'est ainsi que, avant même la fin des funérailles de Mrs Goodwin, vous voilà pris en charge par le Bureau pour le Relogement des Elfes de Maison: vous disposez d'une petite couchette dans un dortoir de la taille d'un cagibi, et vous allez devoir faire le service au restaurant ministériel en attendant d'être replacé, sous la responsabilité des sorciers qui constituent l'équipe du Bureau de Relogement, surnommé les Elfiers.

Encore sous le choc de la perte de votre chère maîtresse, cette nouvelle situation vous déstabilise et vous vous sentez dépassé par les évènements, loin de tous vos repères habituels. Votre travail s'en ressent, mais la solidarité elfique n'est pas au rendez-vous: vos compagnons d'infortune sont repliés sur eux-mêmes et hostiles.

De votre côté, les seul contacts que vous ayez eu avec vos congénères en toute une vie ont été les quelques visites que vous avez pu échanger avec vos deux frères, avant qu'ils meurent brutalement au service de maîtres cruels et méprisants.

Tant bien que mal, vous allez donc essayer de vous adapter et de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Continuez au **2**.

**§€ 2 €§**

Dès le surlendemain de votre arrivée au Service de Relogement, une situation délicate se présente à vous: Swifty, un petit elfe craintif arrivé le matin même, est totalement déboussolé au point qu'il commet une grave erreur au restaurant ministériel: s'empêtrant dans les commandes, il commence par se tromper de table, puis virevolte trop vite en voulant servir la bonne table et répand le menu du jour sur le plastron impeccable d'un sorcier du Département de la Justice Magique.

A ce moment-là, vous êtes justement en train de mettre le couvert pour une réservation à une table toute proche.

Qu'allez-vous faire?

Swifty est trop confus et horrifié pour faire quoique ce soit, mais avec un peu de méthode et d'efficacité, il vous serait possible de faire oublier l'incident. Si c'est ce que vous décidez de faire, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, et vous passez immédiatement à l'action au **3**.

D'un autre côté, vu l'ambiance qui règne au Service de Relogement, vous songez que vous risquez fort de vous faire remarquer et de vous attirer des ennuis en agissant ainsi... Et après tout, tous les elfes du Relogement rencontrent sûrement ce genre de situation à un moment ou à un autre de leur passage au Ministère...

Aussi, si vous préférez laisser les choses suivre leur cours ou que vous hésitez trop, allez au **4**.

**§€ 3 €§**

En un instant, vous avez fait disparaître les dégâts, reconstitué la commande tout en débitant vos plus plates excuses, avant de vous éclipser discrètement dans les arrière-cuisines, entraînant à votre suite un Swifty encore hébété et profondément honteux.

Vous faites votre possible pour lui remonter le moral et lui donner des conseils pour qu'il s'en sorte mieux dans l'univers impitoyable du Ministère. Une fois remis de ses émotions et ragaillardi par vos soins, il se répand en témoignages de gratitude et de reconnaissance éternelle. Il insiste particulièrement pour vous donner une lanière de tissu arraché au torchon qui lui sert de vêtement, répétant ainsi la tradition elfique du _Lien de Gré_: de cette manière, le lien qui unit ceux de votre espèce se trouve fortement accentué entre vous deux, ce qui facilitera vos éventuelles communications.

Nouant donc le Lien de Gré à vos propres nippes _(n'oubliez pas que vous l'avez, cela vous sera demandé plus tard)_, vous retournez à vos occupations.

Cependant, tout le Service de Relogement vous regarde désormais d'un mauvais oeil: les autres elfes parce que vous vous êtes fait remarquer en vous singularisant de la sorte, et les Elfiers pour la même raison, ajoutée au fait que vous les avez privés du plaisir de punir Swifty comme il le méritait.

Qu'importe, ce qui est fait est fait...

Les jours passent et les autres elfes se liguent plus ou moins ouvertement contre vous et s'arrangent pour que les tâches les plus ingrates retombent toujours sur vous. Les Elfiers non plus ne vous font pas de cadeau, veillant à ce que vous ayez toujours un surplus de travail, et l'ambiance tendue vous mine plus que vous n'osez l'admettre.

Quant à Swifty, il commence à s'en sortir un peu mieux, mais il est encore bien loin d'être parfaitement adapté à son environnement, et il ne cesse d'essuyer reproches et brimades. Vous devez régulièrement lui prêter main-forte pour lui éviter le pire, et vous êtes littéralement exténué à la fin de chaque journée.

Votre seul désir est d'être rapidement attribué à un sorcier en quête d'elfe, pour enfin laisser derrière vous l'enfer du Ministère.

Allez au **5**.

**§€ 4 €§**

Pendant que vous continuez à dresser consciencieusement la table qui est en réservation, le client arrosé se fait un plaisir de réprimander violemment le petit Swifty qui ne sait plus où se mettre. L'Elfier de garde dans les cuisines arrive sur ces entrefaites, et ordonne à un autre elfe de réparer les dégâts pendant qu'il présente les excuses du Service au client outragé, puis il traîne brutalement l'elfe fautif vers l'arrière-cuisine où il recevra certainement une deuxième punition, et vous l'entendez évoquer un blâme quand ils passent devant votre table.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent, et vous êtes impatient d'être attribué à un nouveau maître digne de ce nom pour quitter la routine avilissante du Ministère. A vrai dire, vous êtes secrètement révulsé par la vitesse et la façon dont vous avez changé, au contact de l'hypocrisie latente et impitoyable du Service de Relogement, et vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au coeur et une pointe de honte quand vous voyez ce pauvre Swifty qui est devenu le bouc émissaire et collectionne les brimades et les humiliations.

Ça non, vous n'êtes pas bien fier, mais à présent il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, et votre seule hâte est de laisser tout ça loin derrière vous.

Continuez au **5**.

**§€ 5 €§**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine et demie que vous êtes arrivé au Service de Relogement, et désormais on peut dire que vous avez pris vos marques, bien qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vos nerfs que cette situation reste bien provisoire comme prévu.

Vous ne vous êtes cependant pas encore assez endurci, et vous n'êtes pas à l'abri des brusques accès de nostalgie qui vous assaillent aux moments les plus importuns.

C'est justement dans l'un de ces moments d'absence que votre distraction va risquer de vous perdre: confondant les commandes, vous apportez un menu du jour à un client qui avait demandé un thé accompagné d'une confiserie... Or, ce client est réputé pour être très pointilleux et intraitable!

Mais hélàs, vous ne sortez de votre douce rêverie qu'au moment de vous reculer, selon le protocole, après avoir machinalement disposé le plat bien en face du sorcier qui commence déjà à voir rouge.

Horriblement conscient du ridicule de la situation et de l'irrémédiabilité de votre erreur, vous vous figez, encore à moitié penché vers le plat incriminé.

Avez-vous un _Lien de Gré_?

Si oui, continuez au **6**.

Si non, continuez au **7**.

**§€ 6 €§**

Trop heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rendre service, Swifty vole à votre secours et vous tire de ce mauvais pas aussi efficacement que vous l'aviez fait pour lui.

Et ce n'est pas fini: vous commencez seulement à vous retirer dignement vers les cuisines quand le visage dubitatif du sorcier s'illumine soudain, tandis qu'il s'exclame:

"Hé là, un instant! Je te reconnais, toi... Tu es le serviteur de cette chère Mrs Scrub, n'est-ce pas? Mais que fais-tu donc là, mon petit?!"

Swifty affiche alors son premier véritable sourire depuis que vous l'avez vu arriver au Ministère, et il répond avec un enthousiasme et une déférence non feintes:

"Oh, Sir Lumber! Oui, oui, c'est bien le petit Swifty, pour vous servir! Ma regrettée maîtresse tenait beaucoup à vous, savez-vous? Ses dernières pensées ont été pour vous..."

Le dénommé Lumber s'autorise un bref silence ému, avant de se lever brusquement en déclarant qu'il va adopter votre ami Swifty, et qu'il va de ce pas remplir les formalités d'usage au Bureau pour le Relogement des Elfes.

Quand vous avez regagné les arrière-cuisines, Swifty rayonne littéralement. Il vous explique que Sir Lumber travaille au Cabinet Généalogiste Officiel du Ministère, et qu'il a toujours été en bons termes avec Mrs Scrub, dont il était secrètement amoureux sans avoir jamais osé le déclarer ouvertement, bien que la maîtresse de Swifty n'ait sûrement pas été dupe...

Tout est donc en train de s'arranger pour votre compagnon d'infortune!

Et il semblerait que cette journée soit sous le signe de la providence: vous en êtes en effet convoqué dans la soirée au bureau d'un des Elfiers qui vous affirme qu'une place peut vous être attribuée dès ce soir.

Quel sera votre nouveau foyer? Allez au hasard au **8 **ou au **9**.

**§€ 7 €§**

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, personne ne vient à votre rescousse. Vous subissez exactement le même sort que ce pauvre Swifty, quelques jours plus tôt: le client s'en donne à coeur joie pour vous punir, et l'Elfier de garde aux cuisines arrive pour arranger la situation.

Pendant qu'il commence à débiter son habituel chapelet d'excuses et de platitudes, il ordonne à l'elfe le plus proche de réparer l'erreur, et il se trouve que c'est justement sur Swifty que ça tombe.

C'est alors que le sorcier interrompt ses récriminations pour lui lancer:

"Hé là, un instant! Je te reconnais, toi... Tu es le serviteur de cette chère Mrs Scrub, n'est-ce pas? Mais que fais-tu donc là, mon petit?!"

Swifty affiche alors son premier véritable sourire depuis que vous l'avez vu arriver au Ministère, et il répond avec un enthousiasme et une déférence non feintes:

"Oh, Sir Lumber! Oui, oui, c'est bien le petit Swifty, pour vous servir! Ma regrettée maîtresse tenait beaucoup à vous, savez-vous? Ses dernières pensées ont été pour vous..."

Le dénommé Lumber s'autorise un bref silence ému, avant de se lever brusquement en déclarant qu'il va adopter Swifty, et qu'il va de ce pas remplir les formalités d'usage au Bureau pour le Relogement des Elfes.

Plus tard, les potins du dortoir vous apprendront que Sir Lumber travaille au Cabinet Généalogiste Officiel du Ministère, et qu'il a toujours été en bons termes avec Mrs Scrub, dont il était secrètement amoureux sans avoir jamais osé le déclarer ouvertement, bien que la maîtresse de Swifty n'ait sûrement pas été dupe...

Mais pour l'instant, l'Elfier en profite pour se retirer discrètement pour mieux vous infliger une sévère correction dans l'intimité de l'arrière-cuisine.

Il vous entraîne ensuite dans son bureau, où il vous informe que vous êtes à l'instant officiellement attribué à un vieux couple de sinistre réputation, chez qui les elfes ont une vie étonnement courte.

Peu satisfait de cette affectation douteuse, vous vous inquiétez pour votre avenir...

Rendez-vous au **8**.

**§€ 8 €§**

D'abord enthousiasmé à l'idée de quitter le Ministère pour retrouver une situation stable, vous déchantez vite en faisant la connaissance de vos nouveaux maîtres, Mr et Mrs Swindler, un couple de vieillards qui ont définitivement coupé les ponts avec la société sorcière (ils n'ont pas même pris la peine de se marier pour officialiser leur union) et qui vivotent de trafics en tous genre. Leur appartement, situé dans une banlieue délabrée et presque déserte, est extrêmement encrassé et dans un désordre innommable.

Vous avez l'intime conviction qu'il serait de votre devoir de dénoncer cette racaille à la Justice Magique, que ce soit pour leurs activités louches ou pour l'insalubrité de leur demeure, mais un elfe n'a pas à se mêler des affaires de ses maîtres, et l'un des premiers ordres qu'ils vont ont donné est évidemment de ne jamais parler à quiconque de ce qui ne regarde qu'eux.

Vous auriez difficilement pu croire que vos conditions de vie puissent encore se dégrader, mais c'est pourtant le cas, et votre quotidien devient un enfer que vous n'auriez pas soupçonné.

Vous savez cependant que pendant les cinq premiers jours, les nouveaux maîtres d'un elfe peuvent reprendre contact avec le Service de Relogement, dans le cas où leur nouveau serviteur ne les satisfait absolument pas, afin de se le faire échanger contre un autre qui leur conviendra mieux.

Vous pourriez donc jouer là-dessus, et mener une vie impossible à vos nouveaux maîtres, quitte à devoir vous punir vous-même pour être désobéissant et indocile...

Vous espérez seulement que ça marchera, et que tous ces efforts ne seront pas vains, même si vous n'osez imaginer maîtres pires que ceux-ci!

Si vous décidez d'être indocile, allez au **10**.

Si vous préférez faire profil bas en attendant que la force de l'habitude fasse le reste, ou bien simplement pour vous éviter des autopunitions pour un résultat incertain, allez au **14**.

**§€ 9 €§**

Vous apprenez que le Cabinet Généalogiste Officiel du Ministère a détecté l'existence d'un descendant de votre regrettée Mrs Goodwin.

D'abord ravi à l'idée de rester dans la même famille, vous allez vite déchanter au contact de ce petit-neveu bougon et débraillé qui vit en marginal complet...

Terry Goodwin est un homme désabusé et aigri, que les plus prestigieuses firmes de potionnistes ont refusé malgré son indubitable talent simplement parce que sa mère était d'origine moldue. Déçu par la vie, il passe son temps à concocter des recettes hallucinatoires, et néglige tout le reste.

La petite maison troglodyte qu'il occupe à bonne distance de Pré-au-Lard est isolée de tout, mais elle pourrait être très confortable et agréable à vivre si elle n'était pas cet état d'insalubrité avancée.

Vous auriez difficilement pu croire que vos conditions de vie puissent encore se dégrader, mais c'est pourtant le cas, et votre quotidien devient un enfer que vous n'auriez pas soupçonné.

Vous savez cependant que pendant les cinq premiers jours, les nouveaux maîtres d'un elfe peuvent reprendre contact avec le Service de Relogement, dans le cas où leur nouveau serviteur ne les satisfait absolument pas, afin de se le faire échanger contre un autre qui leur conviendra mieux.

Vous pourriez donc jouer là-dessus, et mener une vie impossible à vos nouveaux maîtres, quitte à devoir vous punir vous-même pour être désobéissant et indocile...

Vous espérez seulement que ça marchera, et que tous ces efforts ne seront pas vains, même si vous n'osez imaginer maîtres pires que ceux-ci!

Si vous décidez d'être indocile, allez au **15**.

Si vous préférez faire profil bas en attendant que la force de l'habitude fasse le reste, ou bien simplement pour vous éviter des autopunitions pour un résultat incertain, allez au **11**.

**§€ 10 €§**

A ce régime-là, vous êtes rapidement couvert d'ecchymoses et de bandages divers, mais vous obtenez le résultat escompté: à la fin du troisième jour, les Swindler vous rendent au Ministère, qui vous redirige aussitôt dans un nouveau foyer.

En effet, le Cabinet Généalogiste Officiel du Ministère a récemment rattrapé ses quelques semaines de retard accumulé, et il s'avère qu'un descendant de votre regrettée Mrs Goodwin est encore en vie. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devriez forcément lui être attribué, mais sa demande arrive à point nommé...

D'abord ravi à l'idée de rester dans la même famille, vous allez vite déchanter au contact de ce petit-neveu bougon et débraillé qui vit en marginal complet...

C'est un homme désabusé et aigri, que les plus prestigieuses firmes de potionnistes ont refusé malgré son indubitable talent simplement parce que sa mère était d'origine moldue. Déçu par la vie, il passe son temps à concocter des recettes hallucinatoires, et néglige tout le reste.

La petite maison troglodyte qu'il occupe à bonne distance de Pré-au-Lard est isolée de tout, mais elle pourrait être très confortable et agréable à vivre si elle n'était pas cet état d'insalubrité avancée.

Mais vous ne pouvez vous permettre de renouveler votre petit manège, car le Ministère finirait par vous reléguer définitivement au fond d'un placard.

Continuez au **11**.

**§€ 11 €§**

Vous faites donc contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur, et vous vous efforcez de rendre un semblant d'ordre et de propreté à la petite maison, tout en prenant sur vous pour apprendre à mieux connaître Terry Goodwin.

Et cela finit par payer: à votre contact, Terry Goodwin semble s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. L'attention que vous lui portez et les améliorations que vous apportez à son modeste logis le sortent peu à peu de sa déprime chronique, et il recommence à sourire à la vie.

Progressivement, le servir vous devient donc moins lourd, puis franchement agréable.

Ignorant superbement les convenances, il fait de vous son confident, et vous demande souvent de lui parler de votre chère Mrs Goodwin, dont il ne connaissait pas même l'existence avant que le Ministère vous place sur sa route.

C'est alors que, le jour où vous vous attelez à la pénible tâche de trier le courrier qui déborde de sa corbeille, vous découvrez une enveloppe expédiée justement par Mrs Goodwin!

Le tampon d'affranchissement du relais postal indique que ce pli a été envoyé quelques jours à peine avant la mort de votre défunte maîtresse.

Intrigué autant que vous, Terry la décachète aussitôt et une petite fiole s'échappe de l'enveloppe. Vous la rattrapez de justesse, et vous l'examinez tous deux avec curiosité: son contenu semble être littéralement une vapeur de brume...

Mais la missive explique peut-être sa nature, et vous entreprenez sur-le-champ de la déchiffrer:

_Cher Terry,_

_J'imagine que c'est une manière bien cavalière de commencer cette lettre, puisque nous ne nous connaissons pas, et que j'ai appris ton existence seulement hier, mais après tout, nous sommes de la même famille, alors..._

_En effet, j'ai récemment effectué quelques recherches chez un Cabinet Généalogiste privé, et j'ai découvert que tu es le petit-fils de mon défunt frère, Stanley, que je n'ai pas beaucoup connu puisque j'ai quitté ma famille très jeune pour aller faire des études en Australie, et quand je suis revenue à ma majorité, j'avais déjà complètement coupé les ponts._

_Je suis donc ta grand-tante Enid, si j'ai bien compris toutes les explications du généalogiste... Si je t'écris, ce n'est pas pour faire de toi mon garde-malade, ni pour envahir ta vie d'une quelconque manière, ne crains rien! Je ne suis qu'une vieille dame qui n'attend plus rien de la vie, et ce depuis longtemps..._

_Pourtant, il reste une chose que je veux régler avant que la maladie vienne à bout de ma résistance: quand j'étais encore une adolescente insouciante et naïve, j'ai été le témoin bien malgré moi d'une scène que je n'ai jamais oubliée._

_C'était donc en Australie, je fêtais un évènement quelconque (peut-être simplement le début des petites vacances) avec mes amis dans un petit pub miteux où nous avions nos habitudes. Je me suis absentée un moment pour aller aux toilettes. Je me lavais les mains à la pompe qui se tenait derrière un recoin que je devais bien être la seule à fréquenter, quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas précipités, et qu'une grande lumière verte a fait comme une explosion dans tout le local. J'étais terrifiée... Mais je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans mon recoin, alors j'ai prudemment jeté un oeil par-dessus le parapet. _

_C'est ce que j'ai vu à ce moment-là qui me hante encore: le professeur Skipp, qui enseignait l'Histoire de la Magie au collège que je fréquentais, était étendu mort sur le carrelage, et ses assassins étaient penchés sur lui pour vérifier je ne sais quoi. Par une chance inouïe, ils n'ont pas regardé dans ma direction quand ils sont repartis, mais moi je les avait formellement reconnus: il s'agissait de Bonnie et Spencer Swindler, deux cousins qui étaient toujours fourrés ensemble et qui faisaient partie d'une bande de voyous, au collège._

_Je n'ai jamais osé révéler l'entière vérité, j'ai fait semblant d'avoir fait un détour avant d'aller aux toilettes, et d'avoir alors découvert le cadavre en travers du chemin._

_Ces Swindler étaient vraiment ignobles et sinistres, et j'ai toujours eu peur de ce qui pouvait m'arriver si je disais la vérité, ou si eux-mêmes devinaient que je savais._

_Mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre, alors je n'ai plus rien à craindre, et je tiens à ce que la lumière soit faite, afin que ces crapules ne puissent continuer à faire du mal impunément._

_J'ai donc loué une Pensine au Cabinet Généalogiste privé dont je t'ai parlé, et j'ai fait une copie de mon souvenir. J'en ai envoyé une au Département de la Justice Magique du Ministère, mais au cas où il y ait un problème, j'ai préféré prendre la précaution de t'en envoyer une aussi, car le Cabinet Généalogiste ne conserve pas les souvenirs par manque de place._

_Voilà, j'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop avec cette précaution, qui de toute façon est certainement superflue!_

_Je te souhaite une vie longue et surtout heureuse, si tu veux bien de la bénédiction d'une vieille dame..._

_Ta grand-tante, _

_Enid Goodwin._

A la fin de cette lecture, vous pleurez comme une madeleine, et il vous faut un certain temps pour arriver à vous reprendre. Pendant ce temps, Terry Goodwin se demande s'il doit prendre cette histoire au sérieux.

Vous lui assurez que cette écriture est bien celle de votre douce maîtresse, mais il reste dubitatif quant à la marche à suivre...

Si vous avez déjà rencontré les Swindler, rendez-vous au **12**.

Sinon, rendez-vous au **13**.

**§€ 12 €§**

Quand vous lui faîtes part de votre brève expérience chez les Swindler, Terry est finalement convaincu que tout ceci n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, et que ces individus sont véritablement dangereux et méritent d'aller à Azkaban.

N'ayant jamais réussi à obtenir son Permis de Transplaner, il prend la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au Ministère, vous entraînant à sa suite.

Continuez au **22**.

**§€ 13 €§**

Haussant les épaules, Terry marmonne que tout ça n'est qu'une mauvaise blague, un délire de vieille folle, et il se désintéresse de l'affaire sans autre forme de procès.

Mais vous n'avez pas l'intention d'en rester là! Vous êtes intimement convaincu que votre maîtresse n'a pas écrit cette lettre par jeu ou pour tromper l'ennui, et vous devez vous assurer que sa dernière volonté soit accomplie!

Votre nouveau maître ne vous a pas donné beaucoup d'interdits, et il est retourné dans la cuisine pour un moment, vous disposez donc d'une grande liberté de mouvement. Puisque ce n'est pas lui qui irait au Ministère pour s'informer sur cette affaire, c'est vous qui allez vous en charger!

Empochant l'enveloppe, vous continuez au **22**.

**§€ 14 €§**

Serrant les dents, vous tentez malgré tout de prendre vos marques dans ce semblant de foyer. Les Swindler n'ont aucun respect pour vous, et aucune considération pour leur intérieur et leur hygiène de vie.

Après vous être échiné en vain pour remettre un peu d'ordre et de propreté, vous jetez l'éponge, las d'essuyer les sarcasmes des vieux grigous pour qui ce spectacle est tout à fait incongru.

Désormais, vous vous contentez de ne pas rajouter plus de désordre et de cuisiner des plats très sommaires que vos maîtres demandent n'importe quand.

Vous vous sentez inutile et méprisé, et vous n'avez donc aucun mal à vous tenir discret. C'est ainsi que, sans même le vouloir, vous êtes le témoin de tout ce que vos maîtres trament dans l'ombre...

Continuez au **16**.

**§€ 15 €§**

A ce régime-là, vous êtes rapidement couvert d'ecchymoses et de bandages divers, mais vous obtenez le résultat escompté: à la fin du troisième jour, Terry Goodwin vous rend au Ministère, qui vous redirige aussitôt dans un nouveau foyer.

Malheureusement pour vous, vous tombez de Charybde en Scylla en arrivant chez Mr et Mrs Swindler, un couple de vieillards qui ont définitivement coupé les ponts avec la société sorcière (ils n'ont pas même pris la peine de se marier pour officialiser leur union) et qui vivotent de trafics en tous genre. Leur appartement, situé dans une banlieue délabrée et presque déserte, est extrêmement encrassé et dans un désordre innommable.

Vous avez l'intime conviction qu'il serait de votre devoir de dénoncer cette racaille à la Justice Magique, que ce soit pour leurs activités louches ou pour l'insalubrité de leur demeure, mais un elfe n'a pas à se mêler des affaires de ses maîtres, et l'un des premiers ordres qu'ils vont ont donné est évidemment de ne jamais parler à quiconque de ce qui ne regarde qu'eux.

C'est donc dans cette situation encore pire que vous allez devoir serrer les dents: vous ne pouvez en effet vous permettre de renouveler votre petit manège, car le Ministère finirait par vous reléguer définitivement au fond d'un placard.

Vous maudissant intérieurement, vous tentez malgré tout de prendre vos marques dans ce semblant de foyer. Mais après vous être échiné en vain pour remettre un peu d'ordre et de propreté, vous jetez l'éponge, las d'essuyer les sarcasmes des vieux grigous pour qui ce spectacle est tout à fait incongru.

Désormais, vous vous contentez de ne pas rajouter plus de désordre et de cuisiner des plats très sommaires que vos maîtres demandent n'importe quand.

Vous vous sentez inutile et méprisé, et vous n'avez donc aucun mal à vous tenir discret. C'est ainsi que, sans même le vouloir, vous êtes le témoin de tout ce que vos maîtres trament dans l'ombre...

Allez au **16**.

**§€ 16 €§**

Entre les trafics et les magouilles de bas étage, il y a tout de même quelque chose qui attire votre attention, un jour où Spencer revient de sa chasse au hibou. C'est un de leurs moyens pour extorquer de l'argent ou des privilèges par chantage: il leur suffit d'intercepter régulièrement le courrier en partance des relais postaux, puis de le trier pour trouver des informations compromettantes, avant de le réexpédier, ni vu, ni connu.

Cette fois, vous avez cru entendre le nom de Goodwin... En tendant l'oreille, vous comprenez qu'ils ont effectivement intercepté une lettre de votre regrettée maîtresse, destinée à un certain Terry du même nom, qui s'est perdue en cours de route et qui vient seulement d'être redirigée vers la bonne adresse.

Les Swindler semblent très agités par cette découverte, car ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils tombent dessus, d'après ce que vous saisissez...

Vous attendez qu'ils se soient retirés dans leur chambre où ils vont se changer pour examiner de plus près l'enveloppe qu'ils ont laissé ouverte sur la table.

Vous remarquez qu'en plus d'un parchemin, elle contient une petite fiole dont le contenu est vaporeux comme de la brume.

Sans vous attarder dessus, vous vous dépêchez de prendre connaissance de la lettre, qui vous apprend que votre regrettée Mrs Goodwin a effectué quelques recherches chez un Cabinet Généalogiste privé, peu avant sa mort, et découvert ainsi l'existence d'un dernier descendant de sa famille, le fameux Terry Goodwin dont l'adresse figure sur l'enveloppe. Elle s'adressait à lui pour lui raconter quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé pour elle jusque là: dans sa jeunesse, alors qu'elle était scolarisée en Australie, elle avait secrètement assisté à un meurtre commis par les Swindler, qui fréquentaient le même collège à l'époque...

Elle explique qu'elle a déjà envoyé une copie du souvenir compromettant et des mêmes explications au Département de la Justice Magique afin que cette preuve fasse son chemin pour que les criminels soient jugés, punis et confinés, mais qu'elle a jugé préférable d'envoyer une autre copie à quelqu'un d'autre, par simple précaution.

Quand vous terminez votre lecture, vos mains tremblent comme jamais. Votre défunte maîtresse dit avoir envoyé une missive semblable au Ministère en même temps que cette autre copie... Or, le tampon du premier relais postal date de quelques jours à peine avant sa mort.

Sachant ce que ce témoignage implique pour les Swindler, et connaissant leur pratique de la chasse au hibou, tout porte à croire qu'ils ont intercepté la première lettre adressée au Ministère, et qu'ils se sont débrouillés pour faire taire la vieille dame avant qu'elle n'en dise trop!

Mais la porte de la chambre se rouvre déjà, et vous devez battre en retraite précipitamment sous le canapé.

Continuez au **17**.

**§€ 17 €§**

Les deux fripouilles se demandent encore ce qu'ils vont faire: la lettre a été envoyée en service "réception confirmée", ce qui signifie que le dernier relais postal doit surveiller le retour du hibou qui doit la livrer au destinataire.

Les Swindler ne peuvent donc détruire le courrier, ce qui serait le plus simple pour eux.

Après avoir retourné le problème pendant quelques instants, ils décident de réexpédier le hibou après lui avoir jeté un sort de détection à distance, afin d'être avertis du moment précis où il sera rentré au relais après avoir accompli sa mission.

Ils se précipiteront alors chez ce Terry Goodwin pour le réduire au silence et détruire l'enveloppe, ainsi que toute autre trace compromettante.

Ils renvoient donc les hiboux, puis ils se rendent à leur bureau pour mettre au point un autre plan diabolique.

Vous vous extirpez de sous le canapé, tremblant d'avoir entendu ce qu'ils projettent de faire au petit-neveu de Mrs Goodwin.

Vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça! Vous êtes déterminé à tout faire pour les empêcher de parvenir à leurs fins, fidèle aux Goodwin jusqu'au bout s'il le faut.

Pour commencer, vous profitez de l'inattention de vos maîtres actuels pour quitter l'appartement en douce. Comme ils vous l'ont interdit, vous êtes obligé de vous mordre cruellement les doigts, mais rien ne peut faire fléchir votre volonté et vous n'hésitez pas à puiser dans vos réserves d'énergie pour vous téléporter au domicile de Terry Goodwin bien avant l'arrivée du hibou.

Vous frappez à la porte, et vous devez insister lourdement pour que Terry Goodwin daigne vous ouvrir.

Avez-vous déjà eu affaire à l'héritier Goodwin?

Si oui, allez au **18**.

Sinon, allez au **19**.

**§€ 18 €§**

Quelle n'est pas la surprise du dernier Goodwin quand il se retrouve nez à nez avec l'elfe insupportable qu'il a renvoyé au Ministère quelques jours plus tôt! Vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça... Evidemment, ce fâcheux incident ne le dispose pas du tout à vous écouter, ni à vous prendre au sérieux...

Un instant pris de court devant la grimace qu'il affiche avant de commencer à vous tourner le dos, vous craquez soudainement et vous lui expliquez tout, le suppliant sur tous les tons de se montrer compréhensif et de vous faire confiance, rien qu'une fois.

Il vous fixe longuement d'un air dubitatif, et vous vous efforcez de prendre votre air le plus engageant.

Comme le hibou arrive sur ces entrefaites, il abandonne toute réserve et décide de vous croire. L'instant d'après, vous le talonnez dans le hall du Ministère.

Allez au **22**.

**§€ 19 €§**

Vous êtes interloqué de vous retrouver face à face avec un homme bougon et débraillé peu digne de porter le même nom que votre maîtresse perdue que vous avez toujours connue si distinguée.

Mais là n'est pas la question, et vous vous empressez de lui expliquer ce que les Swindler se préparent à lui faire.

Sceptique, il a bien du mal à vous croire. Vous vous efforcez encore de le convaincre de la véracité de vos dire lorsqu' arrive le hibou 

Au hasard, continuez au **20** ou au **21**.

**§€ 20 €§**

Cette fois, Terry Goodwin vous croit. Emmenant le hibou avec lui, il vous demande de le suivre au Ministère.

Allez au **22**.

**§€ 21 €§**

Terry Goodwin survole rapidement le courrier, mais il en conclut simplement au délire d'une vieille folle et il vous ordonne de retourner auprès d'elle et de le laisser tranquille.

Sur ce, il relâche le hibou et vous ferme la porte au nez.

Le temps que le hibou revienne au relais, il vous reste encore un dernier espoir: arriver à alerter le Ministère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Allez au **22**.

**§€ 22 €§**

Vous arrivez au Ministère, mais on vous renvoie de service en service et vous finissez par comprendre que vous perdez votre temps. Vous n'arriverez à rien de cette façon, pour une affaire aussi anecdotique.

Mais au détour d'un couloir, vous reconnaissez l'elfe Swifty qui accompagne son nouveau maître, Sir Lumber (qui travaille au Cabinet Généalogiste Officiel du Ministère), lequel se plaint du prix exorbitant imposé par les laboratoires pour la fabrication des potions couramment utilisées en généalogie sorcière. Ils ne vont ont pas encore remarqué.

Avez-vous un _Lien de Gré_?

Si oui, allez au **26**.

Sinon, allez au **23**.

**§€ 23 €§**

Vous n'avez certes pas quitté le Service du Relogement dans les meilleurs termes avec cet elfe, mais peut-être pouvez-vous encore vous racheter

Voulez-vous tenter le tout pour le tout et l'accoster? Si oui, allez au **24**.

Si votre orgueil vous en empêche, ou que vous craignez trop que votre effort ne débouche sur rien, allez au **25**.

**§€ 24 €§**

Au début très méfiant et soupçonneux, Swifty vous accorde peu à peu sa confiance. Son maître, attiré par l'immobilité de son elfe, écoute vos explications avec attention, et prend les choses en main pour votre plus grand soulagement.

Allez au **26**.

**§€ 25 €§**

Vous n'avez aucune autre relation travaillant au Ministère, vous n'avez donc aucune chance d'attirer l'attention les fonctionnaires.

Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour empêcher le pire d'avoir lieu: les Swindler assassinent Terry Goodwin en toute tranquillité et vous n'avez d'autre choix que de rester à leur service en ayant perdu votre dernière raison de vivre... Et les Swindler savent s'y prendre pour vous exploiter jusqu'à ce que seule la vieillesse ait raison de vous, et rien d'autre!

**§€ 26 €§**

Cette rencontre ne pouvait pas tomber mieux! Vous saluez Swifty avec enthousiasme, et il se montre ravi de vous revoir. Quand vous lui expliquez ce que vous venez faire ici, il s'empresse de vous présenter à son maître, qui prend aussitôt fait et cause pour vous, et qui fait tout le nécessaire pour que cette affaire soit tirée au clair immédiatement. Une équipe du Ministère va arrêter les Swindler sur-le-champ.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils sont jugés, et le souvenir de Mrs Goodwin fournit une pièce à conviction indispensable. De plus, une courte enquête a confirmé qu'ils sont également responsables de la mort de la vieille dame: ce sont eux qui ont intercepté son premier courrier, et qui se sont débrouillés pour empoisonner les potions qu'elle prenait pour lutter contre sa maladie...

Quant à vous, si vous étiez le serviteur des Swindler, ce statut est annulé par leur emprisonnement à vie, et Terry Goodwin vous épargne un retour au Service de Relogement en vous adoptant de bon coeur, et vous verrez que ses dehors renfrognés fondent à vue d'oeil...

D'autant plus que sa nouvelle amitié avec Sir Lumber va lui permettre de trouver une très bonne place dans un travail qui le passionne.

Tout est donc qui finit bien!


End file.
